Texting and Twirling
by Robrator
Summary: So Bad You Know It's Good. The Plot Bunny : Edward and Jasper arent gay enough to twirl. I beg to differ. 2 Boys. Some song lyrics. A text convo. A meadow. 1 Twirls. 1 Frolicks. This is their story. Crack-Fic.


**Texting & Twirling **

**- So bad you just know it's good**

_**A/N **_

_**Premise : **__**the first half is a series of text convo's between Jasper and Edward using some of the lyrics of SuperMassive Black Hole by Muse. 2nd half is in the meadow from JPOV.**_

_**Plot Bunny of Twirling and Frolicking in the meadow kindly provided by sydneytwimum.**_

_**Added a few little extra's in here but well you get the idea! not sure if it works but here goes... and don't forget to click that little button at the end!**_

**Un-beta-ed. so any mistakes are all mine.  
><strong>

_J: Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_  
><strong>E: Jazz I burn for you<strong>

_J :Oh baby can you hear me moan?_  
><strong>E : Through the walls your hands on your cock?<strong>

_J : You caught me under false pretenses_  
><strong>E : Turns out I found more than the towels in your room today baby.<strong>

_J : How long before you let me go?_  
><strong>E : I want to break free from my chains, only you have the key<strong>

_J :You set my soul alight_  
><strong>E : Douse me in water,I'm burning for your touch again and again<strong>

_J : And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_  
><strong>E:<strong>**The only star in my life is you baby**

_J : I thought I was a fool for no one_  
><strong>E : Oh baby I'm a fool for you<strong>

_J : You're the queen of the superficial_  
><strong>E : How long before you tell the truth Jazz?<strong>

_J : You set my soul alight_  
><strong>E: Oh Burn Baby Burn<strong>

_J : You set my soul alight_  
><strong>E : I just can't fight it anymore<strong>

_J : Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
><strong>E : Kiss me . Touch Me. <strong>

_J : And the superstars sucked into the supermassive._  
><strong>E : Suck me in Baby, Let me into your world, I'll be your star.<strong>

_J : Supermassive black hole_  
><em><strong>E : let me touch it.<strong>_

_J : Supermassive black hole_  
><strong>E : Let Me touch You<strong>

_J : Supermassive black hole_  
><strong>E : My hand is on my rock hard cock, I'm waiting for you<strong>_._

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
><strong>E : Get in here Jazz!<strong>

J : And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

**E : The only one who's doing any sucking tonight is you. xx**

_(Pause)_

**E: Get down here Jazz.**

_J : Where are you E?_

**E : In our meadow.**

_J: Are the flowers out?_

**E: It's covered in purple bloom baby, just how you like it .**

_J : I'm coming Edward._

_**E : well...not quite. But you will be.**_

_J : I'm on my way._  
><em>*********<em>

_(Cut to visuals.) _

_**JPOV **_

_There he was, smack bang in the middle of our meadow._

_I smiled _as I approached him from behind.

From my angle his head was bent down, he was obviously still looking it his phone.

He hadn't yet noticed me, so I took this opportunity to surprise him.

I crept up slowly behind.

With all the stealth of a sneaky ninja killer assassin, I leant down and whispered in his ear.

_" Boo."_

He squealed in the most feminine way I had ever heard , as he spun around and looked at me wide-eyed with his hand clutched to his chest.

He'd never looked more like a queen in his life.

I couldn't stop my giggles from emerging as he started slapping at my chest and yelling at me for scaring him.

I grabbed his hands and looked at him lustily as he finally stopped slapping at me.

" Soooooooo...wanna F...?" I said to him as he looked deep into my eyes.

"F? Really Jazz ? Out here in the middle of nowhere?"

I looked at him with indignation. And let out the biggest snort ever in the history of snorting.

"Pfffttt. Of course E. What better place is there to frolick than in the middle of a meadow?"

"Ohhhhh you meant FROLICK. Baby I thought you meant the other F-word."

We kept looking at other as I grabbed his hand and started to rapidly skip around the meadow.

Edward kept laughing at me, as I grabbed both his hands and spun.

"E! Look at us! We're twirling!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

He suddenly let go of my hands and with a gasp and a thud, we both fell to the ground.

Somehow in this moment we were both co-ordinated enough to land side by side , amongst the purple and green of our beloved meadow.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face, as he leant up on his elbow.

" Oh baby, that wasn't twirling ….that was a damn good frolick in the field!"

He'd done it again knowing exactly how much it pissed me off.

I sighed exasperatedly and glowered at him.

" Edward...how many times have I told you this?"

_**" It's not a fucking field...It's a meadow you pompous ass!"**_


End file.
